misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Still Exists Resurrection The power that grants the user the ability to bring someone back from the dead. Those brought back eventually develop a craving for human flesh. This power works on both humans and animals. Magic The ability to create and manipulate whatever the user desires. Technopathy The ability to possess a high intellect in electronics and technology. Immortality Grants its wielder the ability to survive any fatal condition, from starvation to a gunshot wound to the head. Gender Swap The ability to change into the opposite sex. Emotional Duplication The power to split into two people, with the other person being your deep, upsetting emotions. Lactokinesis The power to manipulate Lactose based products, like a more specific form of telekinesis. Power Transferral The ability to take powers from people and/or give them to others. Zoanthropy The ability to think like an animal. Gential Erosion The ability to cause someone's genitals to slowly erode away. Shapeshifting The power to alter one's own appearance. Telepathy The power to hear other humans and animals thoughts. Video Game Hallucinations The power to perceive real life as if it is a video game. Alopecia Projection The power to make others lose their hair. Relationship Manipulation The power to manipulate others feelings towards the user. Empathic Tattooing The power to tattoo people which affects how they think and feel. Protective Rage The power to lose all rational thought and gain enhanced anger. Communing The power to speak with and return spirits that have not crossed over to the mortal plane to resolve unfinished business. Animation The power to bring to life anything the user paints. Teleportation The power to instantly move between two locations. Caffeination The power to caffeinate drinks. Excessive Ejaculation The power never to be seen on Misfits but it was mentioned on Seth's Twitter feed. Presumably its the ability to release an inordinate amount of semen during ejaculation Healing The power to heal others from injuries and diseases. Enhanced Strength The power to exert greater than normal physical force. Text Message Premonition The power to know what texts you're going to recieve in the near future. Only texts, not calls. Invisibility The power not only to make themselves transparent but also to make them completely inaudible. X-Ray Vision The power to see through solid objects. Telekinesis The power to move/manipulate objects with the mind. Mind Control The power to make a person do anything that you command them to. No Longer Exists Mediumship The ability to see the ghosts of dead people. Instant Sexual Arousal The power to arouse others into a sexual frenzy via skin-to-skin contact. Immunity The power to be unaffected by other peoples abilities. Clairvoyance The ability to see others without knowing their location or actions. Time Reversal The power to move back through time and change events that occured. One-Way Time Travel The power to travel back in time to any desired point, however, unlike Time Reversal, the user cannot return to the present. Cryokinesis The power to reduce the temperature of matter, causing it to freeze. Foresight The power to see the immenent future of a course of events. Magnetism The power to move/manipulate metallic objects without physically touching them. Berserker Rage The ability to lose all rational thought and gain enhanced strength. Body Swap The ability to swap bodies with those you come into physical contact with. Future Illustration The ability to manipulate outcomes of certain events. Whatever you draw, it happens. Molecular Immobilization The ability to mentally and physically paralyze individuals leaving them unaware until the immobilzation is removed. Age Regression The power to become younger. Human Mimicry The power to turn into a human. Suggestion The power to force others to obey one's spoken imperatives. Water Walking The ability to walk on water. Violent Obsession The power to "infect" others and cause them to share the same obsession as the user of the power, to the point where they will murder or use violence to obtain the item/person that is being obsessed over. Category:Offical Characters Category:Fanon Characters